


weak kneed, yes indeed.

by breathingjanuary (teenagefgt)



Series: make my heart bleed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND THEN THE DEATH EATER STUFF HAPPENS, Angst, Fighting, LETS JUST PRETEND THAT EXAMS WERE WRITTEN, M/M, No sex in this one, Post Hogwarts AU, Swearing, and part 3 will be the end, but i deceided i'm making a third part, but you guys wanted a part 2 so now it has a plot, damn it, i know this is short, it was porn without plot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/breathingjanuary
Summary: Harry and Draco? Yeah, they weren't going to work out. They hated each other! Sure, Harry enjoyed what fucked up thing they had, but they were in the middle of a war and Draco was on the other side and Harry was meant to be with - well, anyone but Draco, so what the hell, right?But it's been years now, and they moved on.Right?(ALSO I KNOW THAT LIKE, THE END OF HALF BLOOD PRINCE WAS DIFFERENT AND IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, THEY DIDNT EVEN WRITE EXAMS BUT I DON'T CARE. I'M JUST WINGING IT.)





	

_Focus, Harry. Damn it, focus._

The great hall was absolutely quiet while all the sixth years were writing their exams.

Harry has never been good at exams and he sure has hell has never been good at focusing. But how was he supposed to focus _now_?

Draco was sitting  _right beside him_.

Harry could hear the gentle scratches of Draco's quill against his parchment as he wrote his answers slowly. He could hear his even breaths and see the slow rise and fall of his chest out of corner of his eye. He tried not to watch Draco's slender fingers grip his quill as he wrote but it was impossible. Especially when he would put his quill down and his eyes would flicker up and zone out as he cracked his knuckles. Impossible.

Time ticked on, and Harry tried to write down his answers. God forbid he actually focuses though. What did he just write down? Did he even read the question before he wrote that answer? Did Draco just puff his hair out his eyes? That was cute. Does his quill even have ink in it? Where's his ink pot? Is Draco glancing at him? What bloody question did he just answer? _Fuck_.

It was a coincidence that Harry gave up on his exam and stood up at the exact time that Draco finished his exam. Harry was standing up, completely flustered and frustrated and Draco was standing up, gracefully, a smug look on his face. Smooth tension hung in the air between the two boys as they made brief eye contact and as they walked out, their steps were in sync.

The moment the doors of the Great Hall closed behind them, Harry spoke up, "I hate you."

Draco froze, his shoulders tensing and he folded his hands behind his back, refusing to look at Harry. His voice was flat, completely indifferent, as he replied, "I know."

"No," Harry snapped, "I don't think you fucking do."

He strode right up to Draco, grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Potter," Draco drawled, with a roll of his eyes, as he span easily on his heels and came face to face with Harry, "You do know those doors aren't sound proof?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry tightened his grip on Draco's arm and pursed his lips. Then, he suddenly turned and strode right out of the entrance hall, with Draco following right behind him, trying not to stumble.

Harry dragged him right through the empty courtyard and down the hill to the lake. They were stopped right at the edge of the lake when Harry finally let go of Draco, his green eyes blazing hot with rage. Draco straightened his posture, sniffed indignantly and placed a mask of indifference on his face.

"Well?" He said.

Harry turned his bright eyes onto Draco, getting even more frustrated at his lack of emotion.

"Well? Well _what_?" Harry all but screamed, "You know, your normal bullying is something I can generally tolerate, but this?" Harry stepped closer to Draco, hysterical, almost nose to nose with the blonde, "This sure as hell is something else."

Cocking a small smirk, Draco raised his eyebrow's just a fraction, and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gaping for a second in complete disbelief, Harry took a step back and nearly screamed, "You manipulated me! You _fucked_ me! And then went on like I don't even exist!"

Draco sighed, "What's your point?"

"The one person in all of Hogwarts who hates me the most took my _fucking_ virginity!" This time, Harry did scream, and flailed his arms about, not knowing how to vent out his pent up frustration.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco stated, "Snape probably hates you more."

Harry's jaw clenched, as did his fists, and without any thought, he punched Draco square in the jaw, sending him reeling back. After a moment, Draco fixed his posture, pushed his jaw back and massaged it for a moment, silver eyes burning. Harry's knees suddenly went weak under him at the raw emotion blazing in Draco's gaze. _Why?_

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Hasn't that already been done?"

"What is your problem?!"

Draco scoffed, "You, obviously."

Still beyond unable to know what to do with his frustration, Harry planted both his hands on Draco's chest and roughly pushed him away, "I don't fucking understand you!"

As Draco regained his balance after being shoved, he pulled himself up, posture tighter than ever, and punched Harry right in the nose. As a pure-blood, Draco always fought with magic, but damn, did he ever have a good punch. Harry blinked away stars for a moment, and then sneered at Draco.

They got into a full on fist fight. Magic? Not an option. There was something in the way Draco's blood ran over Harry's knuckles as he split his lip open. Something in the way Draco spit blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, fury blazing white hot in his eyes. Something in the way blood trickled down Harry's face from his split open eyebrow and flicked off his eyelashes. Something in the way Harry's glasses were broken but just the one lens, pushing into his skin. Something in the way that Draco's hair was messy beyond belief, to a point he never let it get before. Something in the way skin hit skin, and breath mingled together and heat radiated off their bodies.

Draco's left eye was swelling up and Harry's knuckles were bloodied. They found themselves, eventually, sitting in the grass, bones aching and spitting blood. 

With stars flooding his vision and a dull throb in his head, Draco looked over and snarled, "You look fucking attractive like that."

As those words sunk into Harry's bruised skin, he slowly maneuvered so he was on his hands and knees and crawled over to Draco. The blonde didn't even bother to ask what Harry was doing, or deny him because he wanted this. Harry roughly pushed him down, and pinned his arms to the side of head as he straddled him. Without even thinking, Harry kissed him roughly, teeth clashing, and for a moment, Draco was kissing him back. Pushing up against him, biting his lip, tasting the blood that was drying up on their skin. Then, just as quickly as everything started - it stopped. Draco pushed Harry off, stood up and turned to spit more blood out of his mouth with a grimace on his face.

Harry watched as Draco sauntered off, his shoulders back and his robe swishing gracefully behind him.

* * *

"Hermione, I think I have a crush on someone."

"Harry, we are in the middle of a war, now is _not_ the time."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to tame his frustration, "Okay, yeah, I know. But, _Hermione-"_

_"Harry."_

They stared at each other for a while in the dim light of their tent. Ron was outside, patrolling the perimeters of their enchanted camp grounds and Hermione was wearing the Locket so who knows how well this conversation is going to go. But Harry needed to talk to her because it's been months and Draco Malfoy has been on Harry's mind this entire fucking time. It's starting to drive him insane.

Eventually, Hermione sighed and said, "I know you have a crush on Ginny. I'm sure Ron will be fine with it."

Choking on air, Harry looked at Hermione like she had lost her damn mind, "I- I'm not talking about Ginny. What? No. No, she's like a - a little sister to me! What?"

Dropping the book she was reading, Hermione glanced over, completely confused for once, and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out at first.

"Well then, who?!"

Harry looked completely defeated.

* * *

The war was over.

Hogwarts began it's rebuilding stage, but classes continued. Students would actually, in their free time between classes, help rebuild their home.

Harry stood for Draco Malfoy and his mother at their trials, but that didn't do as much as he expected. They stayed out of Azkaban but they were under severe watch from the Ministry themselves. And Harry, still unable to keep Draco out of his mind, insisted on being apart of that watch. That didn't last long. He needed to move on.

Next thing Harry knew, he was 21 and running into Draco at the Hogs Head on a chilly summer Saturday night.

He had _almost_ forgotten about Draco and their momentary, confusing school romance. Could it even be considered a romance? There was much more anger and hatred than romance, but none the less, Draco took Harry's virginity and he felt some form of fondness toward the blonde because of this. How much could you really hate someone if you gave them your virginity, honestly?

There were only three other people in the Hogs Head besides Aberforth and Draco when Harry entered. He could have sat any where in the entire fucking pub, but he chose to sit two stools away from Draco at the counter and ordered a shot of Fire Whiskey immediately after his stupid decision.

Harry could feel eyes burning a hole into the side of his head as he downed the shot quickly, not even grimacing at the intense burn it trailed down his chest. He refused to start the conversation or even look back at Draco. He _refused_.

_You're 21 and you're still childish as all hell._

At that thought, Harry cracked a small smirk at himself and got his shot glass topped off. Hell yeah, he's acting like a child.  _He is a child._

Savior of the world be damned, he never got a proper chance to be a kid. So, he'll be a kid now, especially now that he's faced with his stupid school crush.

"Growing up did you well."

Draco's voice had dropped an octave or two since Harry had last heard it, and it sent chills running up and  down his spine. The things that voice used to say to him - how he'd love to hear it all again.

Finally, Harry glanced at Draco and his breath caught in his throat.

If Draco was beautiful when they were 16, he's breath-taking now. His hair had grown out, and he stopped wearing it slicked back like he used too. It was slightly curly and falling in his silver eyes in a casual way. He's skin had darkened a shade, too, looking more healthy rather than ghostly and it matched his rosy cheeks. There was a laid back vibe to his posture and his piano fingers drummed on the side of his empty glass, rattling around the ice inside it.

"I could say the same about you." Harry retorted with a sharp nod, trying to repress the blush threatening to crawl up his neck.

Draco smirked and leaned back, watching Aberforth fill up his glass with more scotch. His eyes shifted to watch Harry from the corner of his vision, and a playful smile was on his lips. Harry really wanted to punch that stupid smug smile off his face as Draco asked, "How have you been?"

"I still hate you, Malfoy." He said, instead of answering the question.

Smiling even wider now, Draco asked, "Even after all this time?"

"Always."

With a sigh, Draco finished his scotch off quickly, handed Aberforth the money for his tab and gave him a curt nod.

As Draco pulled on his black pea-coat, he turned to Harry, his eyes cold and his mouth set into a line. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and tilted his head slightly. Warm breath ghosted over Harry's cheek as Draco said quietly, "I'll keep in touch this time."

Harry sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself, closing his eyes. His knees felt weak and his mind was running wild with what that could mean, but before he had a chance to respond to Draco, the door of the Hogs Head was closing and the blonde man was long gone.


End file.
